


Mama

by peachpeachpeace



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Adorable Sawada Tsunayoshi, Child Sawada Tsunayoshi, Comfort, Crying, Family Fluff, Gen, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27149903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachpeachpeace/pseuds/peachpeachpeace
Summary: Tsunayoshi đột nhiên chạy về khóc nức nở làm Nana cảm thấy rất lo lắng.
Relationships: Sawada Tsunayoshi & Other(s)
Kudos: 4





	Mama

“Mama! Mama!”

Đứa trẻ vừa khóc vừa chạy ào vào nhà. Quần áo em bám đầy đất cát. Mặt mũi em tèm lem bụi bẩn cùng nước mắt. Đôi mắt màu caramel sưng húp lên, đỏ au, nức nở khiến cho người phụ nữ tóc nâu không khỏi lo lắng.

“Tsuna-kun! Chúa ơi, chuyện gì đã xảy ra vậy, con yêu?” Nana ngạc nhiên hỏi, hai tay vội vàng giúp cậu nhóc phủi hết đất cát dính trên người.

“Hức—“

Ngạc nhiên thay, Tsuna lại không cáo trạng như mọi lần với mẹ mình. Em chỉ vùi đầu vào cái ôm của mẹ mà nấc lên. Nana chưa bao giờ thấy đứa trẻ nhà mình tủi thân đến thế, dù có bị bạn bé cùng lứa bắt nạt đi chăng nữa. Cô đành xoa mái đầu bồng bềnh của cậu nhóc, rồi lau đi hàng nước mắt ngắn dài trên đôi má Tsuna.

“Nào nào, con yêu, rốt cuộc chuyện gì đã khiến con buồn lòng vậy?” Nhìn thằng vào đôi mắt tròn xoe màu mật ong của trẻ nhỏ, người mẹ ân cần hỏi lại lần nữa.

Có vẻ đã bình tĩnh hơn khi được vỗ về, Tsuna không khóc nữa. Em hệch hệch cái mũi nhỏ, hít một hơi thật sâu, nhưng không vẫn không đưa ra câu trả lời cho người phụ nữ mà thút thít hỏi ngược lại. Đôi mắt em mở to mong chờ lời giải đáp, long lanh tựa mặt hồ thu.

“Mama, papa con đâu rồi?...Tsuna-kun có papa chứ?” Giọng em ngắt ngứ, khàn đi vì khóc.

Nana điếng người trước thắc mắc của trẻ nhỏ. Cô có thể mường tượng được con mình vì sao lem luốc thế này, và những giọt nước mắt của cậu nhóc là do đâu. Trái tim người mẹ như hụt mất một nhịp khi nghe câu hỏi. Bao nỗi niềm dồn nén bấy lâu của người phụ nữ ấy dường như không thể chất chứa được nữa, chỉ muốn vỡ oà trước khuôn mặt non nớt của con. Nana thương cho mình một, cô lại cho Tsuna đến mười, đến trăm.

“Đ-Đâu, Tsuna-kun có papa chứ. Papa con chỉ là đang ở rất xa.” Thanh âm Nana run lên, nhưng cô vẫn cố gắng kiềm lại. Cô không muốn để Tsuna lo lắng ngược cho mình.

“Papa phải đi làm xa, để Tsuna-kun có thể là đứa trẻ hạnh phúc nhất—“ Người mẹ ấy tiếp lời lý giải.

“N-Nhưng Tsuna-kun muốn papa cơ. Ai...Ai cũng nói con không có papa nên không chịu chơi với con.” Tsuna tủi thân mách.

Trong phút chốc, Nana khựng lại trước lời bộc bạch của bé con. Cô không biết rằng mọi chuyện lại tệ đến thế. Nana cứ ngỡ chỉ vì Tsuna hướng nội hơn các bạn, lại vì nhỏ con nên mới không được các bạn yêu thích. Dù rằng Tsuna nhà cô là đứa trẻ đáng yêu nhất trên đời. Cô không hề biết những điều tưởng chừng nhỏ nhặt của trẻ con ấy. Khoé mắt Nana bỗng cay cay, nhưng cô không thể khóc, không thể khóc trước mặt con mình.

“Vì papa con là siêu nhân. Bí mật đấy nhé.” Chạm nhẹ vào cái mũi nhỏ, Nana mỉm cười. “Tsuna-kun cũng thấy có nhiều kẻ xấu như trong ti vi ấy, và papa Tsuna-kun có nhiệm vụ đánh bại hết bọn chúng. Vì thế nên papa không thể về thăm chúng ta được. Papa con phải đi cứu thế giới.” Giọng điệu người phụ nữ ấy từ tốn, như thể đang kể một câu chuyện cổ tích đời thường. 

Điều tưởng chừng ngớ ngẩn ấy lại có thể dễ dàng đánh lừa trẻ nhỏ. Tsuna chẳng còn khóc nữa, cả tiếng nấc cũng ngưng hẳn. Gương mặt em đầy sự ngạc nhiên và phấn khởi. Ánh mắt em sáng rỡ lên, thích thú nhìn mẹ mình.

“Thật ư? Papa Tsuna-kun... là siêu nhân thật ư?” Em bỡ ngỡ hỏi lại, dường như vẫn chưa tin vào tai mình.

“Thật chứ con yêu. Papa con luôn bận rộn vì phải đi tiêu diệt kẻ xấu. Nhưng cũng có đôi lúc ông ấy về thăm con, chỉ là lúc đấy Tsuna-kun của chúng ta ngủ mất rồi.” Nana thở dài giả vờ tiếc nuối.

“Hieee?! Không chịu đâu...” Tsuna phụng phịu lầm bầm. “A, hay là mốt mình sẽ thức rình papa siêu nhân!” Em reo lên, khuôn mặt khoái chí khi nghĩ ra được sáng kiến, khiến Nana cũng phải bật cười với ý nghĩ của em.

Tsuna, sau khi được bật mí thắc mắc, liền muốn chạy đi khoe khoang với mấy đứa trẻ khác trong phố ngay. Ai cũng chê Tsuna em không có papa, rồi toàn kiêu căng với em. Tsuna không thích chút nào. Nhưng rồi em chợt nhớ đó là bí mật lớn của papa, không thể tiết lộ, đành tiếc hùi hụi lấy hai bàn tay nhỏ xíu che miệng lại. Trông bộ dạng cậu nhóc mới buồn cười làm sao, Nana nghĩ, thầm thở phào nhẹ nhõm.

“Mama, sau này Tsuna-kun sẽ trở thành người máy biến hình siêu siêu khổng lồ, cùng với papa đánh kẻ xấu, bảo vệ mama!” Đột nhiên nghĩ ngợi gì đấy, Tsuna quay sang cam kết với mẹ mình. Ý tưởng về hình dáng cao lớn của người máy chiến đấu của mình sau này khiến em thích chí lắm.

“Được, được. Sau này Tsuna-kun và papa sẽ đều là siêu nhân bảo vệ mama nhé.” Một nụ cười mong đợi hiện lên trên khuôn mặt hiền từ của người phụ nữ trẻ.

“Rõ, mama!” Bắt chước chú công an em thường thấy khi đi chợ với mẹ, Tsuna vờ nghiêm trang đưa tay lên chào.  
____________________________________________

“Sau này mình sẽ trở thành người máy chiến đấu khổng lồ, tiêu diệt kẻ xấu, bảo vệ mama cùng mọi người.”

Nhìn trang nhật kí đã ố vàng theo năm tháng, với dòng chữ non nớt của trẻ con mờ nhạt trên giấy, Tsunayoshi không khỏi mỉm cười trước sự ngây thơ của bản thân khi còn bé. Suy nghĩ lại thì, thật ra hiện giờ cậu cũng không khác với mong mỏi ngày trước cho lắm, nếu bỏ đi đoạn người máy khổng lồ. Một vài kỷ niệm xưa hệt như cuốn phim hiện lên trong tâm trí người thiếu niên. 

Đã từng có thời gian Tsunayoshi cực kì GHÉT cha mình. Trong suy nghĩ cậu, ông ấy lười nhác, ích kỉ. Ông ấy đi bỏ vợ, bỏ con để rồi khi về lại bày thêm một đống rắc rối. Ông ấy khiến mẹ cậu, Nana-san, phải lén lút khóc hàng đêm nhiều năm liền. Ông ấy còn dạy hư lũ trẻ nhà cậu khi trở về nữa chứ. Nói tóm lại, nhìn chung người đàn ông tên Iemitsu ấy chẳng có điểm nào xứng để làm một người chồng, người cha tốt cả.

Nhưng một năm, hai năm, năm năm, rồi mười năm sống trong cái thế giới ngầm này, Tsunayoshi phần nào thấu hiểu cho ông ấy. Nếu không có trận chiến ở tương lai với Byakuran, có lẽ cậu cũng sẽ chọn che giấu sự thật tồi tệ này với Kyoko và Haru. Mẹ cậu ít nhiều có thể đoán được những chuyện đằng sau không tốt đẹp gì, nhưng bà không biết rõ, và Tsunayoshi cũng không định nói cho bà biết. Cậu biết điều ấy là ích kỉ, nhưng cậu không đành.

Đóng quyển nhật kí lại, người thiếu niên tóc nâu cất nó vào một ngăn tủ bên hông tủ sách. Thôi thì tới đâu hay tới đó vậy, Tsunayoshi thở dài nghĩ. Từ sau khi cậu lên làm Neo Primo Vongola, cha cậu như được giải thoát, cứ vài ba tuần lại dẫn mẹ cậu đi du lịch, mang tiếng là nghỉ dưỡng lão, quăng hết công việc giấy tờ cho cậu và cấp dưới. 

“Vô tâm thật đấy...Hai người họ thì du lịch vui vẻ, còn tao với mày cứ bám lấy nhau mãi, ầy.” Nhìn giấy tờ trên bàn hết chồng này tới chồng khác đều cao chót vót, Tsunayoshi không khỏi thở dài ngao ngán.

“Rầm!!” Cánh cửa gỗ ngã ập xuống, như một điều hết sức quen thuộc.

“Reborn! Đây đã cánh cửa thứ ba trong tuần rồi đấy!”

“Dame-Tsuna, còn không làm việc mà lảm nhảm gì đấy?” Vị sát thủ số một thế giới một tay ôm thêm chồng giấy tờ vào, một tay chĩa súng từ Leon vào đầu người thiếu niên, nhếch mép cười, nói.

“Hieeeee!! Tớ làm ngay đây!” Tsunayoshi vẫn là Tsunayoshi, vội vàng ngồi vào bàn làm bạn với giấy tờ. Số phận cậu đúng là đen đủi mà~


End file.
